The Mad Prince
by DreamSprite
Summary: Every story has a beginning just as every lotus blossom has a seed from which it grows.
1. Chapter 1

I disclaim this story in the name of jennomite.

AN: This will be the first in a collection of stories revolving around the old masters. I love the members of the Order of the White Lotus and have always been curious about how they came to join the secret society. The stories will be chronologically ordered and I will do my best to keep the timeline clear and to stick to cannon but that doesn't mean I won't twist things to fit my plots.

Please enjoy and as always your comments are appreciated and welcomed.

* * *

Ch. 1 – The Mad Prince.

The nice weather seemed almost inappropriate for being the ten year anniversary of the Air Nomad Genocide. At least that's what ran through Bumi's mind as he sat alone one late afternoon on the highest peak of the palace roof top. Far below him the citizens of Omashu went about their daily lives with little more then quite prayers for the Airbenders and loved ones killed in the decade long war that still had no end in sight. Not that he blamed them since the king hadn't even issued a public statement in regards to the day's importance. Pulling his eyes away from the moving dots below Bumi shifted his gaze to the Kolau Mountains that surrounded his home. A gentle breeze from the west ruffled his wild hair and brought with it memories of his childhood and the Airbender he had once called friend.

While a decade had passed since Aang's disappearance Bumi never forgotten the twelve year old he considered his first real friend. As the youngest son of the king Prince Bumi's playmates had been limited to the children of nobles and government officials who more often then not were far too reserved and boring for Bumi's taste. To avoid their overly polite conversation and stuffy attitudes Bumi would escape into the city and spent much of his time exploring Omashu. Through a combination of his curiosity and natural talent for Earthbending the prince managed to cause a fair amount of damage to the city. His parents had hoped that his friendship with the Air Nomad monk in training would calm him but much to their dismay he had just grew more creative after meeting Aang.

He still wasn't allowed in the post office.

His teenage years were spectacularly peculiar when compared with his childhood. Some of his exploits were still gossiped about and used to scare young parents into keeping a close eye on their children. It didn't help that his continual growth spurts affected his Earthbending and as his oldest brother Kashu liked to say he was '_a skinny punk who tripped over his legs more often then he walked on them_'. The constant change in height and limb length had caused more than one bolder to go rolling through the streets with Bumi chasing after it while yelling for people to _"Run! Run for your lives!"_. When he finally stopped out growing his clothes Bumi's Earthbending improved to near mastery and even more importantly he was a good three inches taller then both his brothers. He was still considered rather odd but public opinion had don't little to keep him from walking through the market on his hands or from dressing in outrageous clothes when the mood hit him.

A slight vibration in the tiles under his feet let Bumi know he wasn't alone on the roof anymore. And if the half spoken curses were any indication it was his second oldest Shuno climbing towards him. Apparently his secret spot wasn't so secret.

"I've been searching all over for you."

Bumi shrugged his shoulders but didn't offer an apology or even move over to make room for his brother to sit next to him.

"Maybe you weren't looking in the right places."

Shuno rolled his eyes and sent the younger man an annoyed look. Really he should be use to this after twenty two years.

"There's going to be a counsel meeting and dad wants you to attend it."

Bumi didn't even try to muffle his groan. His father had been trying to get him involved with Omashu politics for years and he didn't feel like breaking his perfect avoidance record any time soon. Despite the war Omashu was a stable and peaceful city and the only excitement they ever got was when he did something they saw as crazy. He still didn't understand why it was such a big deal when he carved twenty foot poetry into the great wall, in his opinion it made the plain stone more interesting.

"What's the point? All they do is argue over the price of cabbages and vote on changes to the delivery system's schedule. I don't think they need me to do that."

His brother didn't find his sarcasm amusing.

"Bumi it's time you get serious about being a prince of Omashu. It's our duty as sons of the King to serve in the best interest of the people and sometimes that means sitting through tedious counsel meetings."

Bumi ignored his hostile tone and disapproving gaze, Shuno took his position as a Prince way to seriously. At least Kashu had an excuse, he was the oldest and next in line for the throne, Bumi figured Shuno was just high strung.

"I don't see how fighting over the number of chairs in the dinning room helps our people."

Instead of waiting for a response Bumi stood and angled his foot so gravity would take him down. He could hear Shuno calling after him but didn't stop until he reached the window he had climbed out of earlier. Once inside the palace he headed for his room, bending one or two walls out of the way as he went.

He was more frustrated than angry. For years he had been asking to leave the palace to help with the war but each and every request had been met with rejection and long speeches on how his place was in Omashu working for the good of the people. While many could argue he wasn't exactly grounded in reality he wasn't blind to it either. He was the third and youngest son of a king who was a powerful Earthbender and in perfect health. His two older brothers were respected and loved by the people while he was viewed as the eccentric prince who was a few peach-apples short of a fruit pie. He had a better chance of opening a day spa in the Fire nation then doing any real good in Omashu.

With an exaggerated sigh he flopped onto his bed and his eyes immediately went to the world map he had tacked to his ceiling. As a young boy he would fall asleep dreaming about places he wanted to someday visit but as he grew older the map had a much more serious use. Red pins marked where the Fire Nation had turned Earth Kingdom land into colonies and military outposts while black pins marked battlefields. Sitting up on his elbows Bumi kept his focus on the map as he mentally traced a path through the Kolau Mountains then north towards the first group of red pins. An idea a decade in the making began to surface.

Of course to even think about leaving the safety of Omashu and purposely heading for Fire Nation controlled ports and villages was stupid, dangerous and crazy; but people had always said Bumi was two skips away from insanity.

A crooked grin spread over the Earthbender's lips.

Packing a set of plain clothes, the world map from above his bed and enough supplies to get him over the mountains Bumi wrote a quick note before quietly slipping out of the palace. It was easy to leave undetected if you knew the secret passages and even easier if you could Earthbend new ones. Ducking behind a small tea shop in the lower part of the city Bumi created a hole in the ground and before anyone could notice he disappeared into the darkness below.

He hadn't been in the underground tunnels for years and as he wadded through the sludge water he remembered why. The smell was one thing but the slimy walls made the Earthbender cringe every time he had to throw his hand against the wet stone to keep his balance in the rushing water. When he finally came to the end of the pipe he made quick work of the rock separating him from fresh air and after a few deep breaths he began the climb down to the valley.

To be honest he had no real plan, while he knew he wanted to do something to help end the war the details were foggy and unknown. Nevertheless Bumi believed if he kept his mind open to the possibilities he would think of something sooner or later.

He was already well over the first ridge when his disappearance was discovered later that night, the entire palace shook when the King read his son's note.

_Gone to restore balance, be back sometime between now and the war's end. _

_- Bumi_

_P.S. Please feed my venous-daisy for me, she likes spider-flies in the morning and ant ticks at night. _


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

In the four months since leaving Omashu Bumi had come to realize that while his tutors had done a fine job teaching him mathematics and calligraphy they had left out important information; like which end of a hammer you were supposed to use when trying to mend a fence. After crossing the Kolau Mountains Bumi traveled from one village to the next as he tried to think of how he could best help the world. He had never had so much trouble coming up with a plan before and rather than admit defeat he just kept waiting for inspiration to strike. Needing money to continue his journey Bumi found work in the villages he came across. His employers didn't seem to mind his lack of experience and under their direction Bumi learn how to thatch a roof, plow a field, heard livestock and many other skills that would have been deemed 'beneath' him back in Omashu. He found a certain amount of pride in the exhaustion that came from a day of hard labor and he loved how for the first time people were seeing him and not his title.

It was through his assortment of jobs that Bumi experienced first hand the war's effects on his county. He heard sailors talk about having to avoid certain ports and islands or risk running into the Fire Navy, farmers shared with him their concerns about their crops being taken by soldiers from both the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom and a gray haired woman half his size complained loudly and repeatedly to him about the cost of her favorite perfume went up three copper pieces after the supply route from Taku was taken over by the Fire Nation.

He also discovered that while most people didn't believe the Avatar had survive the Air Nomad genocide they still had hope he would someday return to end the decade long war.

While working in an inn he overheard a group of soldiers complaining loudly and bitterly that the Fire Nation had changed the name of the newly concurred port city of Quinall to New Azen in honor of Fire Lord Sozin's father. It was the first city to fall to the Fire Nation in the last four years and even before the soldiers finished their drinks Bumi was planning which roads he would take to reach the occupied port. The colonies that had been under Fire Nation control since the beginning of the war were notoriously hard to get into if you weren't a Fire Nation citizen. To even get by the fortifications separating the colony from the Earth Kingdom you had to show identification and provide an official document that gave your reason for being there. A new colony however, that was a different story. It would take months for the Fire Nation to gain total control of the port and the area surrounding it and if Bumi ever wanted to experience an occupation now would be the best time.

Bumi began heading north the next day and by midday a couple weeks later he found himself walking under the red banner of the Fire Nation. The medium sized city was nestled between the ocean and a half mile of thirty foot cliffs. Its streets were narrow but not enough to cause congestion and the buildings were already beginning to take on a Fire Nation like appearance. The harbor (the main reason the port was taken) had been a major hub of trade for the Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe but now it would serve as a Fire Navy base. Dozens of the hulking metal ships were already anchored along the dock and red dressed sailors were moving about the decks.

By the time Bumi finished his initial exploration of the city the sun was going down. He wondered aimlessly through the less than respectable districts in search of a place to spend his last handful of copper pieces and after sidestepping a fistfight Bumi found what he had been looking for. The tavern was squeezed between a warehouse and a brothel, several windows had been boarded up and there were dangerous looking men loitering around the entrance. The smell of alcohol and burnt cabbage assaulted his nose as soon as he pushed through the swinging door and the multitude of voices mixed into a dull roar of laughter, drunken arguments and poorly sung folk songs. It was crowded but not enough to make it difficult to get to the main bar and except for a passing glance no one paid him any attention. The bar tender was a large man with a scar running across his nose and down his left cheek. His eyes were dark gray and looked like they were set in a permanent glare as he sized Bumi up while cleaning a glass.

"What do you want?"

Unfazed by his hostile tone Bumi grinned and slapped down two copper pieces.

"Whatever that will get me."

The bar tender took the money and dropped it into his apron pocket.

"One shot of boulder whiskey coming up."

Bumi wasn't sure what that was but he like the sound of it. He set his travel pack down and while he waited for his drink a man stumbled up to the empty space next to him. He was of average height and was relatively plain looking except for a two-headed rat viper tattoo wrapping around his left arm from shoulder to wrist. After ordering a drink he turned to face Bumi, swaying slightly on his feet as he did so and said with a slur;

"I don't like your hair."

Bumi just grinned.

"Maybe my hair doesn't like you."

The man's eyes narrowed; apparently he didn't like snappy comebacks either. He leaned in so close that Bumi's could smell the alcohol on his already foul breath.

"Maybe I don't like you."

Bumi easily ducked under the man's wild swing and in his inebriated state he was unable to regain his balance. He stumbled and collided into another man who unfortunately had his glass raised to take a drink. The full glass spilled down his front and the silence was deafening as everyone in the tavern focused their attention on Bumi, the drunken man who didn't like his hair, and the man whose drink had been spilt. For a few heartbeats the three men just looked at each other, as if they were all unsure of what just happened and were trying to figure what to do next. The man with the spilt drink set his now empty glass down and as if that were a sign the bar erupted into chaos as someone yelled,

"BAR FIGHT!"

The drink man tacked the drunken man and before Bumi could find someone to fight a strong hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around to deliver a right hook that left him seeing stars. Shaking his head clear Bumi dodged another punch and kneed his attacker in the stomach before bringing his elbow down on the man's head to knock him out. There were few things Bumi enjoyed more then an all out bar fight and he couldn't keep the grin off his face as he ducked, blocked, punched, elbowed, and even head butted his way from one opponent to the next.

His back hit something solid and breathing but before he could turn to see who it was the person linked arms with him and used Bumi's sturdy body as leverage to jump up and kick another man in the face. The stranger was about to pull his arm free when Bumi tugged him sharply to the left, saving them both from a chair flying across the room. Their eyes met and an unspoken truce was formed, for the rest of the fighting they stuck by each others side and occasionally helped the other if the need arose. When a group of Fire Nation soldiers arrived to end the fighting Bumi motioned towards a back window that was already broken and after retrieving his pack from the bar the two managed to escape before they could be arrested for disturbing the peace.

The stranger seemed to have a better understanding of the streets so Bumi followed him down dark alleys and through twisting roads until they were a safe distance to stop and catch their breath.

"You're one hell of a fighter."

Bumi said after he stopped gasping for air. The stranger was bent over and using a nearby stack of crates for support, he looked up with a breathless laugh as he whipped blood from his chin.

"Thanks, I could say the same about you."

With a grin he held out his hand.

"Name's Bumi."

The stranger straightened up, wincing slightly from a long shallow cut along his ribs, and reached out to shake it.

"Kuzon."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The fighting only escalated and spread into the streets when the soldiers showed up. What started as a simple brawl between tavern patrons quickly grew into a city wide riot and as more Fire Nation soldiers showed up to try and contain the situation Bumi and Kuzon were able to slip out of the port city unseen. They headed east until exhaustion and pain forced them to stop by a fresh water stream where they cleaned their wounds as best they could in the dark and all but collapsed on the embankment for the night.

When Bumi awoke the next morning he was sore all over. It took him a few minutes to sit up and when he did his side protested loudly. Not far from where he had slept Kuzon had built a fire and was cooking something that smelled good and made Bumi's stomach growl. Standing up Bumi stretched his back and headed towards the nearby stream to look over his injuries now that the sun was up. He grimaced when he caught his reflection in the water. His right eye was surrounded by an angry purple bruise that covered nearly half his cheek and his lower lip had been split and was already scabbing over. Lifting his shirt Bumi could see his side was dotted with fist sized yellow and black bruises and as he gingerly felt his ribs he was happy to find that they were not broken, just really, really, REALLY sore.

From the campfire his new friend sent him an appreciative whistle.

"You look like hell."

Bumi wanted to grin but his lip kept him from smiling too widely.

"You don't look much better."

And it was true. Kuzon was sporting a left black eye, a cut across his chin and his wrist looked to be sprained. Through a long tear in his shirt there was dried blood on either side of the rip and Bumi could see the white of a bandage underneath. With a half smile (the right side of his mouth was too swollen to turn up all the way) Kuzon motioned for Bumi to join him by the camp fire and handed him a stick with cooked meat on it when he sat down. Breakfast passed in comfortable silence and while he worked on finishing off another stick of meat Bumi took the opportunity to study the man across from him.

Other than the bruises and spots of blood there was something off about him and Bumi couldn't figure out what. He was dressed in Earth Kingdom clothes that, like his own, were made of a thicker material for traveling. He was light skinned but Bumi had met many light skinned Earth Kingdom citizens and his eyes were dark grey, also a common feature in the Earth Kingdom. His brown hair was pulled up in a high top knot and the beginning of side burns were growing near his ears. His posture was a little stiff but that could be because of his injuries. As his observations rolled around in his head Bumi struck his fist against the ground to created a short wall to lean on as he continued to eat. Kuzon jumped slightly at the sudden use of bending and the fire grew a fraction of an inch taller.

Bumi shifted his eyes from the fire to Kuzon then back to the fire as he took another bite.

"So how long have you been in the Earth Kingdom?"

Kuzon nearly choked on his mouthful of food as Bumi's question broke the silence.

"What makes you think I'm not from the Earth Kingdom?"

If Bumi noticed how Kuzon's body tensed up or the slight nervous tinge to his voice he didn't let on.

"You might be dressed in Earth Kingdom clothes but your hair is in a Fire Nation top knot and Kuzon isn't exactly a common Earth Kingdom name."

Again the fire grew just a little before returning to its normal size.

"You're a Fire Bender too, aren't you?"

Kuzon jumped to his feet and shifted into a defensive stance. There was a panicked look in his eye as he quickly surveyed the surrounding area as if expecting more people to jump out and attack him.

"Are we going to have a problem if I say yes?"

Unconcerned Bumi relaxed further against his wall.

"No. The way I see it you saved my ass last night and I would be a tad ungrateful to start throwing rocks at you without at least giving you the chance to explain yourself."

"It's a long story."

"Do I look like I'm in a hurry?"

Disbelief and confusion were clearly written on Kuzon's face.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

Kuzon dropped his stance and returned to his seat by the camp fire. He didn't completely drop his guard but he didn't look like he was about to punch a fist full of fire in Bumi's face either so the Earthbender counted that as a good sign. For the rest of the morning Kuzon explained that his grandfather had been a textile merchant and as a boy he often played with the Air Nomad children who came with their guardians to trade for shipments of cloth. His grandfather had died a year after the war started and an uncle took him in on the condition that he never spoke about his experiences with the Air Nomads for fear it would bring disfavor with the Fire Lord. As he grew into a man and his Fire Bending skills improved his uncle began pressuring him to join the military. Generations of his family had served in the Fire Nation Army and Navy and with Kuzon's bending talents he would easily gain rank and honor while serving the Fire Lord. While Kuzon loved his country and took pride in his bending he had no intention of contributing to a war he didn't believe in. After a particularly loud and violent fight with his uncle that almost ended in an Agni Kai Kuzon left home and made his way to the Earth Kingdom. He had been working at a black smith's shop in Quinall when the Fire Nation took over the city and renamed it New Azen. He had used the confusion of the colonization to hide his identity and until the bar fight he had managed to keep a relatively low profile.

"I don't care if you don't believe me, it's the truth and..."

"I believe you."

Whatever rant Kuzon had begun was cut off by Bumi's interruption.

"If you were a bad guy then you wouldn't have helped me out last night and you wouldn't have bothered to stick around to fix breakfast this morning. The way I see it we have two options. Either we say our good byes and continue on with our own journeys or we stick together a little longer and see what destiny has planned."

Kuzon wasn't quite sure how to react to that. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times before finding words to say.

"You're crazy, aren't you?"

Bumi grinned as much as his split lip would let him.

"Just a little."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Destiny, as it turned out, had a since of humor.

The pair had been traveling together for three months and in seemed like everywhere they went they managed to get into trouble. Pirates, Earth Kingdom soldiers (who apparently had little patience for a Fire bender with a cold when their supply tent is on fire), thieves, a bounty hunter who was convinced Bumi was some guy named Shuume, and most recently a group of Fire Nation spy's posing as silk weavers. It was as if the spirits were conspiring against them and Kuzon had lit more than one incense stick to try and bring a moment of peace.

Needless to say Bumi was having the time of his life.

He thought Kuzon was an excellent traveling companion and besides a few arguments over which road to take the two got along rather well. Even though Kuzon was a few years younger then Bumi he was a worthy sparing partner both for bending and non-bending training. Taking Bumi's advice he wore his hair in a more Earth Kingdom style and tried to relax his posture more but years of being told to keep his back straight and head high were hard to disregard. On the plus side his impeccable manners balanced out Bumi's slouching and need to say what ever came to mind no matter how obnoxious or irrelevant. A few weeks after their initial meeting Bumi told Kuzon about leaving home and his goal of helping to end the war. Seeing the seriousness and dedication in Bumi's eyes Kuzon found himself offering to help with what ever plan Bumi decided on.

All in all Bumi was glad they had bumped into each other during that bar fight… except for times like this when his nose was plugged with bits of rock in an attempt to block out the bad smell wafting off of Kuzon. In need of money for a ferry crossing the two young men took a job collecting nuts and berries for and herbalist's medicines. Their baskets had been almost full when they came across a skunk-badger snacking on a patch of red clovers. The animal didn't appreciate the company and made his annoyance known when he hissed like a bearded cat and raised his striped tale. Bumi dived behind a tree to shield himself from the smelly spray; Kuzon hadn't been so lucky. He had been able to get the smell off of himself but not out of his clothes and had to endure the pungent odor for the last day and a half as they made their way towards the nearest village and hopefully a new outfit.

"I still think you should burn the stinky clothes and buy new ones in Pu Lin."

Bumi's voice was nasally from the rock plugs. Kuzon just sent him a dirty look.

"For the fifth time, I'm not going to walk into the village naked! Besides I don't think people will appreciate my tattoo."

"Are you kidding, art like that needs to be shared with the world!"

A month earlier a night of drinking games had ended in a visit to local a tattoo shop that neither man could remember with much clarity. The Next morning Bumi laughed until he cried when he found the characters '_Made in Earth Kingdom' _across his left butt cheek and Kuzon's face had turned as red as a tomato apple when he saw a barley clothed woman striking a very suggestive pose on his right forearm. Both men had agreed to avoid drinking games after that and Kuzon still couldn't look at his forearm without the tips of his ears turning red.

"Then could you at least stay down wind of me until you get new clothes?"

At his suggestion Kuzon pushed Bumi off the path and into a thorn bush.

They arrived in Pu Lin a few hours later and while Kuzon looked for clothes that didn't make people gag Bumi interviewed for a couple of jobs at a local restaurant.

"Do you have any experience waiting tables?"

"No, but I can juggle four flower pots, five if they are small."

The head waiter gave Bumi a strange look.

"What does that have to do with waiting tables?"

"Nothing but you have to admit it's an impressive skill."

Bumi grinned and was about to say something else when Kuzon, now dressed in new non-skunk-badger sprayed clothes, joined them in the kitchen and slapped his hand over the Earthbender's mouth and ignored the dirty look from the Earthbender.

"Please forgive my friend, he ate too much jennomite as a child."

"Are you the other applicant?"

"Yes, my name is Kuzon."

In the end the head waiter hired them more because he needed the extra hands then because of their interviewing skills. They started right away and worked out a deal with the manager that they would clean the restaurant after closing in exchange for sleeping in the back room for free.

"There should be a law against giving children mashed potatoes."

Kuzon grumbled as he put the mop and bucket away and joined Bumi at the sink to wash the last of the dishes.

"Are you still upset about that?"

Bumi asked as he put away a stack of plates.

"That little monster used my back for target practice and I just got these clothes today."

Bumi offered him a sympathetic look as he grabbed another stack of plates.

"How about we finish cleaning up and play a round of Pai Sho?"

Kuzon thought about it while he scrubbed a bowl. He too had seen the game table out in the main room and the thought of a match had crossed his mind more that once while taking orders and refilling drinks.

"Sure, we can drink that last kettle of tea while we play."

"It might be cold by the time we get the table set up."

"I'm a Firebender Bumi, I can re-heat it."

"Oh yea, I keep forgetting that."

A half hour later the dishes were put away and the two men were seated across from each other preparing for a late night Pai Sho match. Both were skilled players and it wasn't long before the sound of tiles sliding and jumping filled the empty restaurant. Bumi took a sip of his tea (the perfect temperature thanks to Kuzon) after jumping a Red Lilly and watched as Kuzon slid a Rock tile forward three spaces in preparation of a possible attack on his Boat piece. As he studied the table to plan his next three moves Bumi noticed how four of the pieces were arranged and suddenly it was as if a lightning fly had flown into his ear and lit up his mind like the summer solstice. Unable to keep his new found enlightenment to himself he put his cup down with more force then he meant to and blurted out,

"Have you ever heard of the White Lotus Society?"

"No but I have a feeling I'm about to."

Kuzon looked up from the table as he waited for Bumi to continue. He had been traveling with the Earthbender long enough to know if Bumi wanted to tell you something then you might as well stop what you were doing and listen because one of two things was about to happen; either his words would be so profound that you would need a minute to reevaluate your life or you would be on the floor gasping for breath after laughing so hard (a far more likely option). Either way it was best if you paid attention and but down anything easily broken.

"They were a group of Pai Sho masters who would get together all over the world to play against one another. They believed wisdom and philosophy should be shared and all Pai Sho enthusiasts were welcomed to their tournaments regardless of nationality or beliefs."

Bumi dug through his tiles until he found the White Lotus and placed it in the middle of the table and the four tiles that had brought on his epiphany. Kuzon looked down at their game and the game pieces surrounding the White Lotus and recognized what the tiles represented.

Ship, Mountain, Fire Lilly and Wheel; Water, Earth, Fire and Air. The four elements and the four nations.

"We have always looked to the Avatar to maintain harmony between the elements and without him the world has been out of balance these past ten years. What if there was a group that could carry on his legacy until he came back? Think about it, a network of individuals from all around the world working to end the war quietly from behind the scenes…"

He trailed off as he picked up the White Lotus tile and studied the game piece. Across the table Kuzon drank his tea while thinking about what Bumi was suggesting. It was crazy six ways from the solstice, would take years to build and if any one of the three remaining nations found out it could spell the end for everyone involved. But if it worked it could bring about the end of the war. Leaning back in his chair he regarded Bumi with a steady gaze.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a mad genius?"

Bumi grinned as he put the tile back on the board.

"So what do you say Kuzon, want to build a secret society under the noses of the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes and Fire Nation with me?"

"Only if I get to make the pass words, you would just use bad rock puns."

With the beginnings of a plan the benders drank their re-warmed tea and played Pai Sho late into the night. Tomorrow they would start the long process of building their secret order but for now they would enjoy a peaceful evening and leave the rest for later.


End file.
